Clarentia The Nation
by CREATOR OF AWESOMNESS
Summary: After crash landing on another island the nations find themselves in one of the many islands of a nation! They will experience new adventures some will be turned into kids again. How will this nation influence WW3! HOPE YOU LIKE OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS
1. Hello I Am Clarentia

**America-Hey Your back why have you stopped making your fanfictions?**

**Me- watching wwe losing undertakers streak was utter crap. Not to mention my charger broke down so I couldn't write anything**

**France- Oh mi amor come here uncle france shall make it all better **

**Me- Touch me and you'll be the target of WW3 **

**France- NOOOOO I cannot survive that **

**Me- Well you better shut it Algeria kill him**

**Algeria- Okay this is for denying me my freedom (STARTS ATTACKING FRANCE)**

**France-noooooooo!**

**CHINA IS A GIRL IN THIS FANFICTION **

**New Nation **

**2011 June 8****th**

America, England, and the rest of the G-8 were once _again _stranded in an island far away from South America .

"Aru, damn it Russia why'd you have you get us stranded here!" China yelled red faced with anger at the specific largest nation in the world who was standing next to a wrecked plane. "Sorry comrade but there was a fly on the control buttons so I had to kill it da" apologized Russia in a not so sorry way. "You bloody stupid Wanker that was a just a bit of dirt. If it weren't for America landing this thing we would be dead!" shouted an extremely mad Britain. "Don't be silly comrade we can't die unless we are not nations any more "exclaimed Russia amused. All of a sudden France popped out from the sand causing Britain to kick him in the face thinking he was some sort of animal.

"Ow Britain you stupid jerk" France cried holding his nose. "Uh… whatever its an improvement if you ask me" replied England (Britain/England/UK its all the same) France ignored this and got up. "Hey where is Germany, Italy, and Japan?" exclaimed France. "They must have gotten thrown out of the plane after the plane crash landed. Although I wouldn't worry about them much since Germany is with the'' China had shrugged.

"Hey wait a minute where is America?!" shouted England. "Maybe he was thrown out as well although I highly doubt that he is with the Axis" France replied.

"Do not worry comrades I am sure he is alright. America is very strong isn't he?" That didn't really help with England's worrying. Calm down aru we'll look for the axis and find America" stated China. '_And maybe I can see if he can pay his debt yet' thought China._

France puffed "I am much to gorgeous for this"

"Shut up you stupid frog"

"Black sheep of Europe"

"Frog"

"Ugly"

"Girl"

"Join mother Russia da"

"NO!"

"Shut up aru!"

Everyone stood silent for a moment. "Now we are going to find the axis and find America NOW!" yelled China in a bossy tone. The remaining G-8 rolled their eyes but did not object. China sighed must these nations be so impudent all the them time?

"Are you ready comrade?" Russia asked France.

"*SIGH* It can't be helped can it?"

"Good, glad to see you are ready to become part of Mother Russ-"

"Nooooo!" France ran to safety behind China who sighed. When will these nations ever learn? The group soon finally started walking to the awaiting forest among them.

Timeskip

3 hours and 28 minutes later and 14 seconds and 74 mili second and blah blah blah blah

The remaining G-8 were no sitting on small logs waiting for China to come back from her hunt for food. "Oh man I am so hungry" exclaimed France pulling his hands away from the fire England built. It wasn't really cold ironically and it wasn't hot either. "Relax comrade Chins just left. She should be back in an hour or so" exclaimed Russia to the sulking France.

France sulked even further "*MOAN* we are going to die here" he said in a sort of comedic way. England rolled his eyes at this but snickered at France's displeasure.

"Hey I am back aru" the all to familiar voice rang out. From the vast amount of trees and bushed China came out with fruits some known, others they had never seen before while using her shirt to carry them like a bag. To say the least there was a lot to eat! "China?" the group cried out surprised. China set the food down and smiled. "How in the world did you get all that food so quickly?" England asked feeling slightly jealous. "It was easy aru there is food all around here look up"

Russia, France, and England looked up to see the canopy (is that right I am not sure) that would protect them if rain came filled with branches low and high that held so many fruits! Said nations felt silly for not noticing this. "I tasted some of the unknown fruits they taste more sweet than I thought possible" exclaimed China. "Oh really I highly doubt that" muttered England taking a bite of a random apple and it was without a doubt the sweetest apple he had ever tasted! France glared at Russia who was happily munching away on a pink like looking apple "An hour or so huh" France mocked a bit angry to Russia who swallowed.

"I am sorry comrade I will make it up to you oh here is an idea" exclaimed Russia motioning for France to come closer "You join mother Russia da"

"NEVER!"

China and England clamped both of their mouths shut. "Will you wankers both shut the hell up and just eat" commanded England. France saw this chance and started nibbling at England's hand.

SMACK!

''You bloody wanker I will kick you out of the EU for that!"

The rest of the night went by quickly.

Next Day

CHINA POV

I was peacefully sleeping like usual; but something felt off. I felt like I wasn't even sleeping on the ground so I opened my eyes what I saw was not pleasing. There was a gun in front of my head and I was tied up _and _gagged!

"ARU!" my scream was muffled by a surprisingly very good at sound keeping cloth not to mention very clean. I looked up to see the face of my kidnapper. Whoever this person was it was definitely a male.

He looked to be around 15 years old. He had blue pants with multiple flexible pockets. He wore a soft leather jacket somewhat taller than England was. He had medium length wavy like hair as well. His eyes were blue and skin was ever so slightly tanned but white… still. Whoever this person was he sure was a looker than again if you were a nation you were guaranteed that. He held the gun skillfully. This was strange had never really seen this type of gun.

"Who are you?'' he asked in a deadly tone. "Why do you trespass on the Natives land?" he demanded. Where was Russia when you needed him to scar someone for life? I looked to the left to see them all asleep! Those imbeciles!

Natives? Maybe he was a new nation? "I am China me and the other nations were stranded here'' I responded really hoping not to get shot in the head. He seemed to lower the gun and pondered. "China… are you a friend of America by any chance or anyone named Germany, Italy and Japan?"

He knew where they were? "Do you know them or not? He pressed the gun towards my head a bit more. "Yes aru Japan is my little brother the rest are trading partners and yes we do know each other" I responded quickly. He looked at me and then gave me a smile. "I can see you're not lying okay than I will cut you guys off" in less than a couple seconds we were all untied although the other 3 western nations were asleep.

"What the heck how did you get us all untied so fast?"

"Well first off I am sorry for the hardships my name is "_**Clarentia" **_I am a large nation filled with resources if I have to estimate I am around 7/10 of Russia's size don't worry we are modern but the natives live here so your lucky I caught you guys they would have killed you if it weren't for me here is my country I am in the pacific ocean between Africa and South America (souths west and Africa east)"

( art/Image-447287321?ga_submit_new=10%253A1397412552 link for map)

Ordinary pov again

In a matter of seconds all the nations were untied. "What the aru how did you?" China questioned. But he was cut off by the smiling nation "super speeds cool right" the new nation responded. China quickly got himself together. "I guess I will have to explain this to the others aru" she muttered to herself.

"You might want to give me a while to explain this to the others" said China.

It took a while but China was able to explain things to the other now awake nations.

"So than you say you will be able to take us to America and the axis?" France asked. ''Sure right now they are in the native encampment just waiting'' responded the large but new nation. "Oh well than I have a question" stated England. Clarentia smiled ''fire away sir"

"Why do you bother leaving those savages in your land just about every other country has gotten rid of them"

"Well my people just didn't want them in the same land as us and we didn't have the heart to kill their entire culture off so we made a deal. They would settle the islands surrounding us… well some of them. We would trade and act as one civilization. They would also act as a defense for any intruders'' he responded with himself being carefree.

''Oh well than okay" replied England. "So than I guess I will just be taking you guys to the village its not far from here anyways'' said Clarentia leading them away.

The whole experience was short and sweet they saw little animals along the way. They had never seen such _strange _creatures. One of them was a reptile thing with two hind legs!

( art/Ratchiosus-creature-concept-386504539)

"Okay than here we are" stated Clarentia. The village was definitely big. People who looked like Native Americans surrounded the place. Clarentia soon led them into a small hut where America, Germany, Japan, and Italy. "Hey you guys you found us" yelled the ever energetic Italy. "JAPAN. I see you are safe and sound right?"

"Yes China, the Natives were very hospitable and kind. I trust Clarentia has told you his name and that his country is indeed modern?" Japan asked.

"That would be a yes and no comrade" Russia answered. "That is very rude Russia douche!" China yelled. "Aww how about you become one with mother Russia and I shall make it up to you da?"

"NO NO NO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Clarentia couldn't help but sweat drop at this while America laughed. 'Is this how the civilized nations act like?' "So uh do you guys just want to go to my place or somewhere in my country?" Clarentia asked chuckling a bit at the whole weirdness of this situation. "I would like that we thank you for your hospitality and generosity toward us. Although I must ask why have you chosen now to reveal yourself to the world from what I saw on the map you have showed us you have a vast amount of abundant resources, not to mention global warming has no affected you much at all why have you not shown yourself when the world needed you most?" Germany asked. "This will probably take a while wont it but for now please take a seat. I'll go fetch us some food'' Clarentia said. It took an instant but he had gotten food in a matter of seconds.

"Okay where shall I start? Okay here goes. My people didn't want ourselves to be revealed so we isolated ourselves from the world to the point no one knew we existed. After a while we experienced a culture bomb with just about everyone converting to the Islamic religions we also became more interested in economic, social, technological, cultural, and government reforms. We used to be a republic in the 14th century but there was a terrible civil war. The nation split into 3 sides. Me I wanted freedom of all sorts and for a democracy. One side the doras were against any reform and wanted all the Islamic gone but they were small. Another side named Scions was against our reforms and was put into a dictatorship they had a larger portion but in the end I had the biggest amount of land in resources. We went through a state of war and crushed the opposing sides and I was whole again. After that I feared this would happen again if I were to be known in the world so we went back to peace and our reforms became true. Our former republic stepped down as long as they could be in a government position and we made a democracy. We were going to reveal ourselves in the 1900s but WW1 happened so we didn't want to get involved, then WW2 happened, then the cold war happe3ned and so did the invention of nukes. So we were about to reveal ourselves again but 9/11 happened and we afraid about what was going to happen. Ironically I was created on the 20th century because we had some major reforms at the time although the other well me didn't do thing as good as this one'' Clarentia finished. Most of it was a complete and utter lie but the last parts were true. Also that most if not all of his people were and are Islamic.

America hadn't really said anything the entire time but chose now to speak up. "Well dude I think you should rejoin the world. The only bad thing that has happened is the energy crisis but you can help change that dude. Also the hero A.K.A I will help you on your quest to greatness" exclaimed America proudly. The other nations looked gob smacked and argued over who would have the most influence on Clarentia.

He smirked this could be a fun time (France and England start choking each other)… or not.

3 MONTHS LATER

INTERVIEW ROOM IN THE WORLD SUMMIT

The G-8 were calmly watching an interview unfold this interview would establish Clarentia as a nation considering he is already legally a nation but has yet to really do anything since he hasn't started anything with the world.

INTERVIREWER; Okay we are here to ask you some cold hard questions about your country some are basic some aren't we except you to answer it truthfully

Clarentia- Sure thing

INTERVIREWER; Okay how old are you as a nation

Clarentia; I would say around 70 years old or so

INTERVIREWER; what is your type of government

Clarentia; Full on democracy

INTERVIREWER; Are you communist or Capitalist

Clarentia; Capitalist but a business can't really do anything without it being released to the public. If they try to get away with a scandal that business become government owned. This is how we make sure no one is interested in extra gain

INTERVIEWER; Crime rate

Clarentia; Extremely low we have above average numbers of police stations and strict laws. Example major child abuse is punishable by death via electric chair.

INTERVIREWER; that seems harsh

Clarentia; Its worked for us so far and the people did vote on it. Although we only have 88milllion people because of low birth rates but we are trying to fix that.

INTERVIREWER; what are your currencies worth in your country and what type are they

Clarentia; we call our currency "Notes". They are strictly made of metal and shaped into coins. The first is "1st note made if iron and worth 5 cents (in that country), 2nd note which is worth 25 cents, half note is worth only one dollar,3rd note is made of silver and is worth 25 dollars, and the 4th note is worth 50 dollars.

INTERVIREWER-Do you have states or provinces

Clarentia- provinces

INTERVIREWER; Well we have time for only one last one how big is your military

Clarentia; Around 2.8 million people

INTERVIRWER; Well than I thank you for your time do enjoy your day

NEXT MONTH

CONFRENCE CATALOG

Date- October 15th 2011

Location- Clarentia capital 8th note falls

ANOTHER CONFRENCE

MEMEBERS OF THIS CONFRENCE- Italy, Germany, Russia, Japan, Canada, America, England, France, China, Clarentia, Spain, North Korea, South Korea

MAIN KEYWORD SUBJECTS (KEYWORDS ONLY!)- SANCTIONS, CLARENTIA, RELATIONS, TRADE, TOURISM, INFLUENCE, IMMIGRATION, AND POICIES.

The conference room was definitely modern as Clarentia stated about his country. Although it was beautiful it had nice decorations of beautiful landmarks around the world, swirling colors, and even a painting of the US Maine. The meeting was almost to a start and just about all the nations were here. Clarentia's eyes shifted around the room and saw Canada. 'Why isn't he speaking up like the rest?' Clarentia thought. He mostly noticed because of his quick observation. It was weird how he was so quick it was like he was sort of like America. He had strength and Clarentia had speed.

Clarentia took out a blow horn and blew it.

HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

The sound rang through the entire meeting room shutting all the nations up. Clarentia couldn't help but chuckle and opened his innocent eyes. It shone with innocence as if he was yet to experience war yet. "Okay guys it's time to start this meeting. I shall start off first it's about the sanctions on North Korea'' exclaimed Clarentia. The nations tensed up. None of them really did like North Korea not to mention with him being so paranoid and a douche to the others they had a pretty good reason. North Korea wore a dark look but was paying closer attention to what Clarentia was saying.

"From what I've read North Korea has been the victim of a famine, sanctions, general meat shortage, a economy that doesn't increase like us or like my raging labor demand that has been going on for years. Now I propose we left some of the sanctions for the _people _of North Korea. They already hate the world so we can not only stop that but we can hopefully make North Korea refill its own resources now that the Nations won't be restricting them or starving them" explained Clarentia. Canada raised his hand to speak but was ignored by the others.

"I acknowledge Canada what would you like to say?" asked Clarentia. Canada looked shocked and most of the other nations were gob smacked that they didn't even see him except America. He never stops acknowledging Canada. ''You noticed me?" Canada asked.

"Yeah so what did you want to add?"

"I wanted to say that I agree with you maybe we should set up an agriculture aid for North to help them out you know send some spare farmers and soil to their land" Canada said shyly. Clarentia smiled "that is a GREAT idea. But we would need national support for that and support from other nations" said Clarentia. "Thanks I don't really have much else to add''.

Germany raised his hand.

"I acknowledge Germany". "I do not see the point in lifting up the sanctions on North Korea the government would only become more corrupt and arrogant" he replied calmly like always. "Don't worry about that my boss and I will go to North Korea for multiple diplomatic relations meetings for this matter so we already have a plan for that"

"I know that you guys won't be able to lift all the sanctions from your boss but through this vote we should be able to get rid of some" said Clarentia smiling. North Korea felt happy finally all those damn sanctions would be lifted and his situation should hopefully improve.

"All in favor of lifting the sanctions please raise you hand"

List of those who raised their hands

North Korea

Clarentia

America

Japan

Italy (north)

Canada

And

France

"Thank you all for voting" Clarentia exclaimed scribbling down some notes. "No problem dude the hero never holds a grudge although I am not really sure if my boss will lift them all but he should lift some hopefully"

"Hai I agree although I don't think mine shall do much to help since I have not really put many sanctions on North Korea" stated the quiet Japan.

RING

RING

RING

Clarentia looked confused why all the ringing? "Uh guys what's with the ringing and stuff?" the young nation asked. "It means your presentation time is up and were moving on to a new subject" exclaimed Germany. "Yeah you stupid douchebag sit your butt down that whole thing was so obvious as to what if meant" Romano insulted. Clarentia smiled "I am going to kill you" he said in a sickly sweet voice. Romano being the coward he is hid behind Spain. "Ahh help me Spain"  
"SHUT UP WE ARE GOING TO GET THIS MEETING STARTED AFTER OUR LUNCH BREAK WHICH SHOULD LAST 20 MINUTES SO IF YOU WANT TO KEEP BLABERING ON SO BE IT YOU WILL LOSE YOUR BREAK TIME"

Break time already?

The nations started to pile out like flies. "Okay than" Clarentia exclaimed to himself. He led himself outside and into the cool streets of 8th note falls. It was tropical in a way. People were bustling with joy there was virtually no unemployment in his country not since his 20 year labor demand that is. He saw help wanted signs left in right. Soon he stopped near a coffee shop.

"Can I get a cup of sprite please?" Clarentia asked in his Arabic language to a waiter next to him. In his country the main language would be either is English or Arabic. His sprite was delivered in a couple of seconds. "That will be 2 2nd notes please with a refill if you wish'' the waiter said. Clarentia paid the man and drank in peace. "Hey" a voice called to him. Clarentia turned around to see North Korea.

"Heyyy you" Clarentia dragged the "hey" part. North Korea took a seat next to him. "Hey I just wanted to uh thank you for that" he said. "No problem but remember this I am not doing this for your government" Clarentia said dragging his hand through his hair. "That's okay but since I am a military power would you like you become allies?" the poor nation asked. Clarentia took a sip of his sprite and asked for a refill. "I am sorry dude but I can't" replied Clarentia. North Korea looked mad and raised an eye brow. "Why is that?" he asked showing great restraint of his voice. "Well you see… my person does not agree with how your government is running and with the government all together its corrupt dude. Also they don't really like communism" replied Clarentia.

"Very well, look at the time it's time we get back to the conference room" said North Korea. ''Let's replied Clarentia.

The walk was short and Clarentia took a moment to get something out of a vending machine. The nations were rambling with France and England fighting as usual. "SHUT UP!" Germany pretty much roared. The nations almost automatically shut their mouths. Germany took a deep breath and held his throbbing head. ''I am going to get some head medicine please just go on to the Trade subject please I will ask someone for the notes later" Germany breathed exiting the room.

"Okay now comrades I shall start this presentation/proposal on the trade now remember comrades this whole conference is about Clarentia. Now I am the represented of Russia we would like to request trade with Clarentia"

"I accept I don't really see why that is a problem. Although that would increase my labor demand even further but hey it's okay" replied Clarentia.

"Well okay but my nation asks you to not export any oil because the Russian economy is based solely on our oil. We do not want our economy to be toppled'' Russia asked. The other nations were about to protest wanting cheaper oil but was interrupted by the nation himself. "I accept I honestly don't want any economy to be toppled because of me '' Clarentia had just toppled any chance for the Europeans to get cheaper oil.

Clarentia smiled

**Done so what did you guys think?**

**There will be a lot of stuff to this like **

**Comedy **

**Romance **

**Political stuff **

**Ww3 **

**New discoveries **

**And 2 fav characters being turned into babies **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS **


	2. Going To The USA

**Me- Hello guys im back**

**America-Hey dude**

**Me- Yo **

**Obama-Hello **

**Me-OMG Mr. President **

**Obama-Yes it's me**

**ME- You is my political idol!**

**Obama-Aren't you a little young for politics **

**Me-I don't care if I'm not 15 **

**Okay there shall be a little bit of politics, humor, foreign relations, and other stuff enjoy. OBAMA WILL SAVE AMERICA.**

''Well than looks like we have two more topics to cover before coming in for another week to continue this conference" said China. "Yeah two more topics and they are let's see here… immigration and Tourism" Britain said pulling out two files. He handed them both to Clarentia.

Clarentia hummed looking at them.

"We are asking you to open your borders for tourism but we would like to see what you have to offer in them" said Spain. "Okay so you want me to open my borders to you guys for tourism I don't see a problem with that I have a lot of places where tourists can come. Example the place where we built our first tank in the 19th century" said Clarentia.

"Wait what how the holy hell did you build a tank without any outside help aru?" China asked shocked and angry. "We had been working on it for a while. But that is not the point is it. I have a lot of tourist spots. Like mount Fujohaski it's a dormant volcano that surprisingly hasn't erupted in years also it has been able to support a lot of life like our 1 trillion animals"

"Di-Did he just say a trillion?" asked Germany in shock

Clarentia ignoring him continued on "although we take percussions to make sure that it does erupt we will save as many lives as possible" he stated with a flashy wink. "Oh alright than but for political reason when was the last time it erupted and how many lives were lost and saved?" asked Japan.

"Hm…. Let me think I think it was on 1964 it was a pretty big one. We had 100 tourists although with our percussions and entrance ways to get out no one died and 2 got injured from a fall they took" Clarentia explained.

"Hubba hubba what dude you have got to share these secrets to us Americans Yo" America babbled on. Clarentia sweat dropped at his antics' westerners these days' he thought with a nervous smile. ''Alright than we already know you're going to allow immigrants in thanks to your low population and labor demand but we must ask how your immigration process goes?" asked England having been left out in most of the conversation.

"OF COURSE. On 1904 we made the immigration act of labor. It states that to become an immigrant you must be sane of course and take a certain test. We will send you green cards and interview you once you come to our location for immigration which we have multiple surrounding our coasts now to immigrate you must have a clean record. Also you must not have any sort of history of being racist, sexist, or protesting against religions because that might put you in the electric chair"

"E-Electric chair why the hell would do you keep those" yelled Romano.

"Duh we have strict laws to scare off criminals and so far we have asked the people of the nation if they want it to be removed along with our various death penalties they voted to keep them. Also it has worked out effectively why do you think we have such a low crime rate now back to the immigration. Once you have applied you should wait around a moth before we allow you to come in our nation. There you will take the immigration test"

"But of course we first have a physiatrist test you to make sure you're sane. We than ask you a handful of questions to see if your eligible. If your sick well our health care is free so no need to worry. After that we give you some money to help you on your way and arrange for you to have a pay free apartment for a month. We also give you a pamphlet that shows where you can most likely get a job and which you would likely succeed in. We try to make sure you're alright as well so we might have someone to drop by and check on you" he explained.

Some of the nations were surprised how easy it was to make a living in the nation even if you have no money!

"Well than I think we can put this meeting to a close can't we" stated America. "Uh yes I agree" Japan said. The nations soon started clearing out as well. Although America was the only one left besides Clarentia.

"Well than dude I got two tickets to America want to come with'' America said. Clarentia brightened this would be good. "Sure just give me a moment to send a text to my boss but he should let me go" said Clarentia texting.

_Hey President Husain may I go to the United States with America?_

_Very well but you must give me good reason as to why I should allow it_

_I think it would be a good idea for us to establish Foreign relations. Also I would like to see just how the capital works maybe we could even become political allies _

_Yes… I guess you can go but take your notes with you _

_Very well I thank you president Husain _

_No need for formalities my brother _

Clarentia looked up to the nation who was wearing his bomber jacket. "He said I can go but I can not really stay for long" Clarentia replied. "Awesome yo lets go'' yelled America running while dragging Clarentia with him.

"WAIT I DIDN'T GET MY STUFF YET''

AMERICA WASHINGTON D.C

"Okay yo now you can experience the American lifestyle although my boss told me to give you this to read first" America handed the younger nation a letter.

_Dear personification of Clarentia _

_We as Congress and the president of the United States of America invite you to come to one of our meetings. We will hold a seat with refreshments of course. We hope you will attend as to discuss relations with us and our own problems for you shall be able to have a say in things we hope you will accept and join us. The meeting shall be in the white house and will be tomorrow at 2;30 PM_

_From Obama President of the United States _

Clarentia smirked just because his nation isolated themselves did not mean that they didn't know what was happening in the world and Obama was in his opinion one of the best politicians he knew. "Tell your president I accept so what do we do now?" Clarentia asked.

''Well than first we are going to watch a horror movie! By any chance do you got any?" he asked. Clarentia rummaged through his bag and pulled out a CD. "I got a movie called "The Tujashi murder" you want to see?" Clarentia asked.

"Yeah dude!"

"But America I am not really sure if you'd want to watch it this is one of the scariest movies in my home" Clarentia protested.

"Haha no way man nothing can scare the hero"

"Alright but I warned you" "Yeah yeah whatever dude"

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Ahhh he is biting off her teeth oh my god no"

"Ahh no he is even biting her eye what the hell ahhh"

"Told you this would be scary"

_**Funny history lesson **_

_**Clarentian horror movies are usually bound to mentally torture you they focus mainly on physiological and physical torture (the villain) Most of the torture is brutal even more than what the Chinese used to do. Usually when one of the characters look like they are a sure to escape they don't and get dragged back and sentenced to death the most painful death is the lava room where they pour lava on you very slowly and purposely miss your vitals. Although only the bravest watch these movies.**_

"Oh man I can't want any more turn if off… TURN IT OFF!" America yelled. Clarentia immediately turned it off.

America was shivering holding his pillow scared to death. Clarentia couldn't help but laugh. "Are you okay?"

Hours passed by until America was finally able to get over being scared to death and mentally disturbed.

NEXT DAY PRESIDENTIAL CONGRESS ROOM

MEMBERS FOR THIS MEETING- Obama, Congress (SOME OF THEM), PRESIDENTAL ADIVSORS, Clarentia, and America.

Subject-Foreign relations, American trade, alliances

Obama looked around as the members for the day's meeting gathered.

**A;N Obama is my political idol and in my opinion one of the best presidents to date!**

Everyone seemed to be gathered around even Clarentia. "Meeting starts now. As we all know there is a new nation among us. We would like to establish friendly relations with Clarentia" Obama stated. One of the republicans raised their hands. Obama nodded his head showing he acknowledged him to speak. "I know we have good relations with other nations but the American citizens are getting restless of us constantly getting involved in the world" he complained. "Yes but improving relations is what is best for worldwide interests" retorted Obama.

The republican grunted but didn't continue. "Now as we can see Clarentia here is an extremely resourceful nation having possibly more resources than any other country along with many reforms. We the people would like to make trade relations with your nation" Obama stated. Clarentia nodded "I as the personification do agree to these claims for trade but shouldn't we have an act or something?"

"Ahh yes we have made the "Clarentia US trade act" one of the Democrats spoke. Obama pressed a button on his phone service. "Hello service yes it's me could you bring me the act we made a while ago' Obama put the phone receiver back and took a sip of water. In a couple of seconds a secretary came in with a 30 page file. She handed it to Clarentia who looked over it.

_Clarentia US trade act_

_Section 1 _

_The US Secretary of state shall allow trade with the nation of Clarentia to further better relations with both countries. Not only that but to further both of the parties (in questions) economy in the global scale/market. _

_The US asks for Clarentia to open up its livestock, sugar, beef, metal, and wheat sectors as trade. The US shall comply as stated in article 2 section 6 The United States Of America shall comply by selling as well as buying products from said Party. _

_Via martial law and article 3 sections 2… free trade shall be allowed (Meaning the part is allowed to trade with however they want) between what the party stands to trade with and solidify relations. ]_

Clarentia continued to read through the file until coming to a stop concluding that the file would be indeed legitimate and benefited both nations equally. "Anyone got a pen?" he asked. A democrat next to him rummaged through his pocket and gave him the pen he asked for. Clarentia quickly put in his signature.

"I am going to call President Husain if I can use his official stamp with his permission to make this act legitimate'' Clarentia stated. He whipped out his phone and dialed his number. "Hello President Husain yes it is me Clarentia. I am at America and we are currently working out a trade deal"

"Is that so? Tell me of the details"

Clarentia went on to explain the details of the act.

"I see this does seem like a legitimate deal"

On the inside Obama started doing the salsa this would not only improve the American economy but his own popularity as well.

"I grant you permission to use my stamp" those words sealed it. Clarentia rummaged through his bag and pulled out the official stamp and made the offer official. He handed it around the room as it started to get more signatures from the members of Congress, Obama, and America.

NEXT DAY JERSEY JOURNAL

NEW TRADE DEAL STRUCK WITH NEW NATION CLARENTIA

_Just yesterday Obama and Congress were able to strike an economy changing deal with Clarentia. Not only is this a game changer for the United States economy. Economist says this should lead to a 5% upgrade in the national economy increase _

_This would mean the United States is poised to increase 7% economically. _

_Also no other nation was able to meet with the personification of Clarentia except the United States which shall be a boost to United States Foreign policy. This has brought a question to many people. Were we wrong about Obama? He has been able to make the United States economy poised for a 7% increase in some talks with the young nation. Shall this increase his popularity? _

_Currently the president of the Clarentian Democracy is set to come to the white house to discuss an alliance with the United States. Already this is turning out to be a great 2011 for the United States. _

_Currently the talks are underway and have been going smoothly. _

_This is an official statement from the white house. _

"_Clarentia is turning out to be a very trust worthy ally. They are very kind and from the pictures they have shown us they are modern as well. We hope that we can make a long lasting alliance of friendship and defense" _

_Folks as we all know the main religion in Clarentia is completely 100% Muslim. How will this little fact fair against anti Muslims. _

_For information On strict Clarentia laws turn to page 6 _

_For information on immigration to Clarentia turn to page 5 _

_For more information on the trade agreement and current relations alone turn to page 4_

"Hey Clarentian dude" it was America. "Hey dude'' Clarentia replied. "So Britain is coming over to visit soon and were having this prank contest winner gets 10 points by any chance you want to join up and help me win" he stated. "Wait but isn't that cheating?" Clarentia asked. "Aww come on dude have a little fun" America whined.

"Are you sure?" Clarentia protested.

"Yeah dude it is going to be fun don't worry"

"Will this damage my relations with him?"

"No way dude if anything I am pretty sure that it'll improve it. Besides I am the hero"

"Alright"

"Yeah man this is going to be so awesome"

"Yeah yeah whatever just let me put my contacts on" Clarentia replied digging through his bag. "Contacts you need glasses?" America asked. "Not really but I like how I end up with them"

Clarentia pulled out two eye contacts which were red with slits (Sorry but I just think these things are so cool :p)

"let's get this started" Clarentia exclaimed.

3 HOURS LATER

England was marching up to America's door. Today was their annual prank contest and he would make sure to win he was already 43-0 better keep the luck up. He knocked on the door as the wind gusted fluttering his cloak. "America it's me Britain I've come to kick your ass at our annual contest today… again" This would be so fun this was technically his way of payback for the revolutionary war. He felt his hand tighten around his chest. No he wouldn't think about that today would be a fun day He would use magic to have all his supplies ready and functioning.

He knocked again. Where the bloody hell was the wanker. Several minutes later he busted the door open. "Now why the bloody hell- ahhhhhh!"

America was there alright.

But this was not the type of America he wanted to see. His shirt was ripped in all places, along with his pants. Deep gashes littered his body, one extended from both sides of his mouth making a joker smile. His hair was a mess stained with red. Knifes were stuck in his ear and he was lying on the floor with almost dead eyes.

America was on the floor and looked up his eyes looking as if they had an attempt to rip themselves out. "Bri-B-Britian I uhh" his head fell down before they could speak any other words.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Britain screamed rushing to America.

He picked up his head gently in fear. "Oh god America why oh god why" He closed his eyes in sadness not noticing the grin America was spreading. England started to shed tears for the young nation.

"Bwaahahahahahahahha" America started laughing scaring Britain to death.

England looked at the scene with shocked Green eyes. "America… what the bloody hell is going on!" Britain yelled outraged. ''Dude hahaha… hehehe. It's a prank that's 1-0 for good old America" The U.S laughed out loud.

''You—you bloody little wanker you'll pay for this!" Britain yelled still mad. "Hahaha fat chance I think I hear prank two coming up"

England heard a creaking sound and looked up only to be drenched in a mysterious liquid. "What the is this **sniff sniff** IS THIS URINE!" England yelled he had just been pranked twice he was already losing!

"Yeah ahahahahaa" America continued to laugh. England was about to strangle America to an oblivion only to have a platter of pie smack him in the face. "Aww come on what the… is this POOP INSTEAD OF CREAM!" England yelled. America crawled to the back of the room still laughing and pulled a lever a trap door opened… under England.

He screamed as he fell down but blacked out half way through.

England felt groggy what the hell happened? Oh yeah he had been pranked by America four times. He looked up to the ceiling only to see that trash was being dropped he blanked out once again.

That was the fifth time…

England woke up with a jolt and jumped out of the heap of trash on him. He used his magic to clean himself up and make an entrance out of wherever he was.

This time he would definitely get the next point. He quietly peaked out of the room and saw America this time… he would get him. With a small incantation a scone conjured up. Yes by far this was the worst scone he had ever made although his cooking was great mind you (Nope) . He quickly went behind America this would be his chance in one quick movement he shoved the forsaken thing in America's mouth.

"Ahhh ppfffttttt oh my god no gross" America started to vomit all over the room. Not before long he was so pissed he threw England threw the wall…but was still vomiting. God when would it stop!?

He vomited again he would so get payback especially with his next trick… that Clarentia planned out. He couldn't help but admit he knew how to act, and think fast. Maybe that was why he was so _physically _fast.

He grinned as England fell down… on another trap door. He pulled out a remote and pressed the big red button.

England started falling all the way down.

PLOP SQUISH

England was on something squishy… and warm. He took a whiff…. big mistake.

"Oh god oh my god ughh its horrible America when I get my hands on you!" England yelled trying to get out of the brown bacteria that humans let out.

"Take that Britain this year I win".

America-6 United Kindom-2 (Scones count as double)

America chuckled to himself the prank war was so going to be his win this time. No more losing to England.

England shot up with a boost of magic and smacked America with a dead chicken. He then proceeds to shove it in his mouth. "Take that Wanker!"

UK-2 -6

'Oh yeah well have some pie and whipped dirt" 

SPLAT

U.S.A-7 UK-2

If America scored three more times England would be done for. Britain ran quickly he needed to win but he was not quick enough the young nation quickly caught up with him and grabbed him. "Now where do you think you are going Britain dude" man Clarentia came up with good plans. "No let me go this instance America… NOW!"

America paid no heed to this and dragged Brittan to the next prank. "Now I am going to force feed you expired milk which has been expired for _8 _years" America said with a gleeful tone. America pulled out a water gun and held it to England.

"America… what is in that?" England stuttered to the superpower.

"Oh nothing much just water gun with unknown fluids" He started spraying it into his mouth. To be truthful the fluids consisted of sweat, pee, liquid poop, sweaty socks, and vomit.  
"No ahhh AMERICA I WILL KILL YOU" Britain yelled enraged. 

U.S.A-8 UK-2

''Lol now for the next prank the milk'' America said in a gleeful tone opening Britain's mouth. "NO NO DON'T YOU DARE"

The chunky milk was coming down slowly all the while Britain was about to vomit from the stench. It touched his lips he started to kick and claw but America was just to powerful.

"kh UHG BLEH UGH PFFTI HIT HOHS (MORE VOMIT SOUNDS I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM)" the chunky milk had been shoved inside his mouth and now he was gagging from the horrid taste.

"Now England this part is not a prank" America cupped England's chin. "I am… declaring war on you" this shocked England to his core.

America's voice seemed to be dead serious but why what had he done?

Nothing heck he had been helping America. Why would he want to attack England? ''America… why?" he asked horrified. "What do you think money and land" America replied? It was scary.

"Haha tricked you I win this prank duel"

"What the bloody…No, no,no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yeah and I am the victor Bwahaha"

"You bloody wanker"

"I am not a wanker whatever that is I'm the hero duh"

America continued his hero rant but not without mentally thanking Clarentia for the help in the planning process. He would now go and get a much needed buger.

Next day

"Yo Clarentia dude thanks for helping me out with England couldn't have prepared it better myself" America said. "Hm… oh yeah your welcome America'' he said in his robes (yes he does wear robes it was an ancient Islamic thing we used to do but it was all white to show purity) his eyes were blank sort of like Japan.

"America I appreciate your hospitality but I must leave today I have another meeting but with another country I think her name is Belgium maybe. Not to mention I have drawn up plans to aid Liberia after what happened in the war" Clarentia explained dully.

Clarentia leaned back on the couch and sighed "Northerners" he muttered quietly massaging his head. He could feel the immigrants rolling in including his new demand for mental doctors. It felt nice to him. "I see your going through the immigration effects aren't you feels pretty good doesn't it huh? " America said.

"Yeah it feels good I am making lives better… I can feel their satisfaction rolling off. Example a man he is from India has 3 kids and a wife has just found a job. Middle class and he likes it and his new apartment. Did I tell you the fact that my country prefers to have roomy and nice looking apartments than houses?"

"No not really but why is that couldn't you be richer with the houses and stuff?" America asked. Clarentia shook his head and his blank look turned to a happy one "not really we are more bent on making people happy than money" Clarentia replied.

"Oh ok than but I have a question how are you going to help Liberia anyways its all messed up after the war?"

"Easy I will send around 2000 people 100 will build schools with hopefully help from the citizens. 200 will make the toilets along with the sewer and pipe lines. 450 will help build wooden homes. 100 will come and go with financial aid, resources, food, and the one resource I can lend to the world without a single worry my clean fresh water.100 others will help in cleaning up Liberia, 250 will be making buildings and schools, 80 others will install home appliances and generator by appliances I mean stuff like air conditioners. 100 will be doctors. The rest on the other hand will be the teachers. If I had more citizens I would send more than that many but that is the most I can actually do for now I don't have as many citizens as you I only got 88 million as it is but I can feel the increased immigration it is getting better and so is the satisfaction"

Clarentia closed his eyes it felt nice… very nice. "Hey as long as were friends dude" America replied.

Friends… of all of Clarentia's life a nation had never once tried to befriend him this time he had America. With that a resolve grew in him to back America up if something happened to him. Clarentia shifted uncomfortably ''Uh America since were friends can you… like umm if we were to get in some sort of trouble like a tornado or something we'll help each other… right?"

"Of course that's what heroes do you can be my sidekick" America exclaimed destroying the dramatic moment. '_Stupid northerners" _

''Alright well I best be going I have to do some stuff for my nation and all" His bags had already been packed. "I should be able to return in a month or so to improve our foreign relations. I should be ready with a contract on aiding each other in times of need" Clarentia said.

''So when is your flight anyways?" the superpower asked. Clarentia looked towards his watch. "In around 20 minutes or so the jet should be here soon and then I will be back in my home country" replied Clarentia.

"Oh alright than hey what that you have there?" he pointed to his contacts. "My contact lens I don't really need them but they make my eyes feel better… okay they just make me look super cool" Clarentia's hand brushed down his hair. He felt another wave of immigration coming to his country.

"I thank you for your hospitality America it was a pleasure to be in this home and country may Allah guide you"

NEXT DAY

Clarentia had slept on his way back home. Soon he would be back in his warm country. He and his people had worked hard to make sure temperatures did not shift and would stay at a stable climate.

He could already feel the warmth rolling off him.

Although he couldn't really enjoy it much longer since the jet had already landed. Great just great. He was already scheduled to meet with Japan after this all he had to do will be signing some documents for the workforce to be sent to Liberia. After his visit to Japan he would go to Liberia to see some results and aid the workforce.

This would be a very troubling and busy month for him getting involved in global politics and what not.

Man things had become pretty troubling as of late. Next thing you know Miley Cyrus would try to get a concert in his country only to be denied… harshly. He pulled out gum and chewed to unclog his ears.

He stared out in the window as they now hit the ground. Well the wheels actually not the plane. What would his brothers say?

NO NO he would not think about that not again. Never again he could only honor their memory.

He wondered which document should he have to sign first the clean up or teachers?

Maybe his boss would tell him to just sign them all at once? Well at least he would be able to get it all done with. The jet started to slow down before coming to a stop. His next stop after signing the blasted paperwork or whatever would be the island nation of Japan.

**DONE **

**This was fun to make I hope you guys will review and read. **

**Also I am always open to suggestion. **

**Who do you think he should meet in Liberia? **


	3. Japan and LIieria

**Hello guys welcome back to more on Clarentia the nation. **

**France-Bonjour mon chur **

**Me-bonjour oncle France**

**France-Oh you are just so cute now if only you were a nation**

**Me-Yeah Ukraine really needs some help don't she **

**Ukraine-Please don't hurt me in this fanfic**

**Me-Don't worry Ukraine DISCALIMER **

**France-COA does not own anything in this fanfiction but the characters **

**Read my new poll and vote should I kill off sealand. His character flaws will be shown in due time. **

Clarentia had just arrived back to his home after his trip from America and was exhausted. However he would not have much rest. He had just been given polices that needed approving, legislations, and now he would have to draw up the plans to help Liberia.

To add even more work to the fray he would be on a long tour. First would be Japan, then Liberia, and finally Algeria to work our economic relations and what not. He was definitely tired but America had given him a serious warning before leaving.

FLASHBACK SUCKERS

Clarentia was waiting for his jet until America came to him and he looked serious. ''Clarentia I have to warn you about something'' he said. His tone was dead serious.

Clarentia's eyes were innocent and curious. ''What is it America?"

"Its about China" he stated.

''What do you mean he seems like a nice guy. Why would I need to be worried?" Clarentia asked. ''He may not look it but he's dangerous. He is a communist and dangerous. Trust me he's been threatening me for years and has been taking islands belonging to others. He cannot be trusted every deal you have with him will only benefit him the most. Do not get involved with him" America warned.

''I don't get it what has he done to you?" Clarentia asked.

America's eyes looked serious and had hate in them. "World war two I am the only reason why there is a China saved him from Japan heck I repaired some of his damages, and even increased economic relations with him. What do I get 50 years later? A whole lot of threats that's what" he replied it was a little more harsh than he intended to but dang it he was mad!

"I still can't believe he did that to me. So many years of making sure he would rise up. me saving him from the spheres of influence just trust me on this man do not get involved with him it is not Safe''

In America's eyes was genuine concern not him trying to be racist.

''Umm… okay I promise unless it is needed to protect other"

America smiled at the young nation. "That's good thanks bro

He sighed in exhaustion why did northerners have to be so tough? His flight to Japan would arrive soon and he had just gotten the work load and government laptop to draw up the plans. Sad thing was it was 3 in the morning and Clarentia was struggling to keep awake.

He felt his eyes grow heavy and close.

SNAP

His eyes snapped awake as he heard the jet coming. Clarentia sighed and groggily got up. He stumbled on his feet in exhaustion. In a split second he was outside thanks to his Super Speed.

His eyes had bags under them showing how tired he actually was.

'Here goes I guess" Clarentia thought to himself.

Clarentia quietly stepped into the jet that was awaiting him.

With Japan

Japan's boss Yoshihiko Noda was a strict man to the personification of Japan but was still nice… when he wanted to be.

Currently he was pressuring Japan. "You must get this trade deal going on Japan it could spell wonders for our economy and if we ask him for help on our whole china sea problem and China trying to take away our island we might finally have an edge over china" he explained.

He was really concerned about China… everybody was in all fairness. He might even surpass America for petes sake!

Japan nodded although he was extremely nervous. To meet a nation that was almost as big as Russia heck bigger than China and America!

If this didn't go well there would be harsh consequences. He did not want that not to mention he had been somewhat ill from the global recession. With trade and protection he could finally relax around his big brother. No one really knew if Clarentia was actually powerful some assumed he was powerful like Japan, and some assumed he was weak like Russia (meaning Russia thinks he is weak).

"If you fail there will be dire consequences for our economy" Yoshihiko said sternly. Japan nodded still shaken up. ''Ye-Yes sir" he replied.

''Good his flight should be here soon I would like you to prepare until than" he said leaving the shaken island nation to himself.

Hours later

The jet had finally set and the Muslim nation woke up feeling the jet nearing the ground. He fluttered his eyes open to see his new surroundings. He could see the beautiful and light filled nation of Japan. He already liked it.

He smiled this reminded him of 1890 his beautiful and peaceful nation.

NO

He can't think of that time either.

He missed them.

Clarentia felt the jet touch the ground and was glad the flight ended. Minutes later he walked out of the jet now freshened up after using the bathroom. He had sunglasses something he picked up from America.

He had to say the place was beautiful and the air was clean. Well not as clean as his but still very impressive. He looked down the stairs to see Japan. He had plans to show this man respect. He walked down the stairs till he was in front of the old nation. "Konichiwa" Clarentia said meaning "hi" in Japanese. Japan returned this surprised. He did not expect the nation to know Japanese.

No nation had really done that not even his brother. Truth be told Japan did not like his brother as much anywhere. Did China not remember that he had crushed him in a fight twice? Heck it took a superpower to help China out.

Would that nation ever learn it was best to just leave him alone? No his brother had to go all imperialist on him. But right now he had better things to worry about. "So I assume you are Clarentia if I am correct?" he asked. The young nation nodded in respect and response.

"Yeah that would be me Japan, err, sir'' he said excited Japan was werided out by this but didn't respond to it. ''Shall we head to my home?" the former super power asked. ''Yes I think we shall" responded Clarentia.

Clarentia had to admit Japan's home was furnished extremely well. It was also extremely clean. He had to admit it was a nice place to stay in. He put his bag down next to a door. It was filled with his cloths, work, etc.

He soon saw an office no doubt for him and Japan to use for the trade deal. ''Man am I exhausted" he sighed laying his sore back on the couch in the tv room. ''I see I shall have a maid bring us lunch and then we could discuss our trade deal" he said. Although Japan didn't notice it Clarentia did. Clarentia noticed that he was pale and that meant usually that he was either being troubled by something or he was being bullied by a nation in politics much more powerful than himself.

Clarentia already could tell it was going on more than it need be. But just who was doing this? That was one of Clarentia's questions. However he couldn't help but pity the island nation.

He had multiple guesses China, Russia, or maybe even Turkey for all he knew. Soon Japan came back with a female maid who carried two plates of sushi, and Rice. Clarentia was a little hesitant to eat the raw fish but some urging from Japan convinced him to do so nonetheless and he was surprised at the taste. Already their foreign relation was off to a great start.

"I have got to admit Japan you make some really good food" Clarentia said. Japan nodded "Thank you Clarentia".

''So I hear you been having trouble with China don't you?" Clarentia pegged on this particular subject.

Japan visibly paled had this boy found out? He was sure that this would not have been able to go into his mind with such a short time being in the world? Right? Oh how humiliating this would be?

Although he looked into Clarentia's eyes there was no malice luckily. Could he trust Clarentia like he could trust his friend America? So far Clarentia has caused no problems for the world so maybe it might work. No… what if he laughed or took the more economically powerful China's side?

There were so many possibilities as to how this could turn out and sadly he was focusing on the bad side.

"There will be consequences"

O how it hurt having to deal with his boss and brother.

"Well I-I-I" He stuttered halfway through his sentence. Japan regained his composure and spoke with sorrow. "My brother China has surpassed me in power and some of my island from the 1800s is next to his country. The moment he was stronger than me he claimed those islands. I've had them for decades and he is trying to take them away from me even though he knows that he only wants them for the resources. It's not fair I can't beat him and America is the only one defending me. Even than going against China for America will cripple his economy his hands are tied and so are mine" his voice almost cracked for a moment.

Oh how he loathed his brother and how he kept bullying him.

Clarentia on the other hand couldn't help but feel bad for him. The poor man was now being bullied over islands by his own brother. He looked visibly upset and well… Clarentia was a sucker for people who were sad.

Clarentia stood up and put his hand on his chest. "I the nation of Clarentia hereby pronounce to protect Japan in a case of a Chinese war" he said. For that moment when he stopped feeling bad he was now in global politics. Damn it he wanted to stay out of northern conflicts and now he just butted his nose into politics.

Japan smiled at these new development relations was now friendly with them. Clarentia smiled at the island nation he had another surprise in store for his host. As not many nations but Clarentia knew Clarentia had quadrillions of gallons of shale, and oil under his country and all of them were able to be taken out. So him giving a nation billions of gallons was nothing compared to the amount he had.

"I have a gift for you Japan as well. I hear you guys are having some oil problems so what I have going on is Cargo ships sending you about 16 million barrels of Oil/gas (whichever is used for energy)" Clarentia stated. Japan looked startled practically feeling that these two nations would one day become war allies. He gave him a small but polite smile. Japan gave the large nation a bow. "Thank you very much my friend" Japan said to him.

"You're welcome now let's go to the trade deal now shall we" Clarentia said.

"Yes we shall" Japan agreed as they walked into his office. Japan couldn't help but feel giddy finally leverage over his brother, besides America being his only Ally in the matter with everyone being to scared to help.

He took a seat and rummaged through his desk and found his trade deal paper.

(I am just giving you a dumbified version of it)

The proud nation Of Japan seeks to open trade with the young country of Clarentia.

To produce trade on imports from Clarentia to Japan.

The list will compromise of the imports that the great Nation Of Japan shall purchase from said Nation Of Clarentia.

• Stone

• Metal

• Fish

To invest into our foreign relations and establish a bond between the two great nations.

To help our two nations grow.

The nation Of Japan shall pay an average amount for the fish, metal, and stone resources.

Clarentia continued to read looking for any way that Japan might be able to gain more than him from it and found nothing. This was an honest to god fair trade agreement. Clarentia took a pen out from his pocket and signed his name.

Japan did the same thing and they shook hands. Japan checked his watch it was already 10; 00 PM he would have to go to sleep now. Japan pointed Clarentia to his own sleeping quarters .He then bid farewell and went to his bed. Clarentia smiled "Bismallah sleep well" (In the name of allah sleep well) the Islamic nation said. He retreated to his bedroom.

However unlike Japan Clarentia did not fall to sleep he took out his pen and laid out his work. There were multiple policies but most of them were from xenophobia (the fear of immigrants).

Subject-Rural Grants

Cost-1-30 billion minimum/maximum

Popularity- 79 percent

Implement time- 2 weeks

As tech and immigrants continue to roll in and transform the Clarentian lifestyle so do the cities. More people will go to cities looking for jobs there instead of our rural towns. We do not want to see our rural and urban balanced lifestyle as more cities will be needed to be created. We would not rather have our rich rural cities die out. A rural grant should help expand rural to oppose the urban and balance things out.

It seemed like a good idea to Clarentia. He did not want any rural town to die out since the world was in trouble since rural towns were disappearing. He gave it his signature and approved of it.

He would give the payment 15.3 billion dollars. He had read it over carefully and made sure there would be no problems in the end. The whole process took him around 20 minutes.

He went to the next policy on the list of work he had to do.

Subject-Tobacco tax

Implement time-1 month

Popularity-100 percent

Smoking has never been a problem for our proud nation. Since our religion this far is Islamic we have yet to have a smoker since our religion is against it. Nor has there been activity from other against not being able to smoke even though we never passed a law against it. However with new immigration smoking will for without a doubt come with it. Smoking can cause many bad things to the environment and One's self. So people will try to make smoking businesses. However by putting a 45% tax on Tabaco we would not only increase our budget but lower any amount of smoking.

Clarentia definitely would sign this.

He shifted to the next one on sending aid to Liberia he didn't even read it since he was the one who created it and just signed it .

The next one was a trickier one.

Next Day

Clarentia woke up groggily due to staying up for a long time.

He quickly looked around completely forgetting where he was which was just about everyone's nature. E than realized he was in Japans place still.

Man was his work was hard. He approved so many things like a cigar tax, banned so many drugs, and made a higher demand in his main housing large apartments. He shook his head almost not believing that he did so much work.

Now he would proceed to drag Japan into friendship. Well next time, he had already given him enough oil to meet demand for a short while, protection, and trade there wasn't exactly much he could actually do.

At least for now he would have to go to his new destination Liberia and then back home for a rest where America would be visiting. They would hang out and then Clarentia would visit Algeria a more developed country in Northern Africa. Clarentia could feel his mind feel numb at the thought of having to deal with such politics.

Why the only time he ever really dealt with this much politics was when…NO he would not think about that. Clarentia clenched his eyes and shoved the thought to the back of his mind. He desperately did not want to think of that. So Clarentia got out of bed and started wandering around the house. He didn't really find much but what happened next was pretty interesting.

_Slash _

_Thwack _

_Shing _

Clarentia could hear the slashing noise come from the back of the house and couldn't help but take a peak. He saw Japan in his feudal and traditional clothing slashing at a tree with his sword. His mind went back to his olden days.

A man and a smaller Clarentia popped in front of his vision.

"_Clarentia I have to admit little bro your nation is the best in those sword skills of yours" _

"_Thank you big brother I love you" _

_Antoher man came. _

"_So you're sword practicing ehh little bro" _

"_Yes do you want to join" _

"_Sure" _

Clarentia clenched his fist and hand at the thought of this memory and shoved it deep into his mind.

Why must he continue to hear _those _thoughts and _those voices? _

_Why?_

Clarentia plastered a fake smile and walked over to Japan. "Hey Japan that's some nice sword play" he commented. Japan looked back and was glad to see Clarentia and not China.

"Oh how are you Clarentia and yes I am rather advanced at swordsmanship would you like to give it a try?" the elder nation asked motioning him to take the sword. Clarentia looked at the sword and beamed at the older nation. "Alright watch me chop this tree!" Clarentia boasted.

Japan chuckled. Did the boy actually think he could cut down a tree? Seriously man that was funny… tree hehe… OMG .

With a swift movement that Japan couldn't comprehend the tree was sliced in half! He was astounded by the pure _speed _of the movement. "How but…but…What?" Japan stuttered. Clarentia smiled in truth he had no real physical strength but his accuracy and speed made up for it. "Didn't you know I could prepare an army in two days I am the "Flash nation"" Although no one really called him that. "No one really calls you that do they?" Japan asked. Clarentia shook he head sheepishly.

''Whatever bro I got to go anyways I am off to Liberia" the young nation stated to his elder one.

"Hm… Very well would you like me to accompany you to the airport?" The nation asked in his usual cool manner.

"Sure I should be leaving soon"

The rest of their time was dedicated to economics, interests, dislikes, and other small chats. It was enjoyable to say the least including the ride back where they had thought about getting any closer economic ties with one another although that was actually being debated with America as well.

Than Clarentia left he actually would honestly miss Japan he already felt that the two had grown to be quite good and nice friends.

Liberia

Liberia was exactly as Clarentia expected it to be in its current state and economy. Crap was everywhere from trash to poop and pee since many did not have toilets. Clarentia mentally thanked himself this wasn't a huge country to repair if it was a country the size of sudan dear god would it take long to help the nation.

He sighed and gave the crew of 2000 their orders he would be part of the construction group and medical group. 4 Hours of his day would be dedicated to the construction the other 4 hours would be on the doctoring. He was stationed at a western side of town. His job specifically was to help the workers create a large shelter that was modern (Face it guys at 2011 Liberia was not a place you would want to be in).

The work was hard but luckily the shelter would be done soon with the amount of workers that were working on it which was actually 80 people. Some of the Liberians even helped and got a good reward for it food, water, and money. The citizens were obviously satisfied with the results they were given.

He enjoyed construction actually. It was one of his list of skills which consisted of swords, medical knowledge, engineering, weapons making, farming, electrician, and crafting. These were his best list of job qualities. His country had been developing their military for a good 13 years.

Clarentia sighed and now he was at his doctor assignment but he was given a short break. There was a sign outside the ship which he was staying in saying "_**Doctors are here" **_

Currently he was wearing a white lab coat surrounded by the basic things needed as a doctor which included an IV.

Right now a boy by the name of Pinto Ahad. He was a small young boy at the age of 7. He was laying on top of his mom and did not look like what a boy should.

His mother stood by him smiling. She was a pretty woman most likely in her late 20's.

He stood up and kneeled next to the boy. "Okay than remember this uhhh Pinto I am going to do what I can to help you okay?" Pinto nodded his head showing approval. ''Okay than let's see your temperature" using the mechanical thermometer he concluded 102 degrees… not good. Already he knew what was wrong.

He measured his height, and weight. 3'10 and 40 pounds. He was two inches shorter than a normal boy and 8 pounds lighter than a normal boy hopefully this new surplus of food would help him. He did other various checkups on the boy.

"Well mam I have to ask some questions before I am allowed to continue on" Clarentia exclaimed. The mom looked at him focused pretty much saying 'go ahead'. He was glad this women was being very cooperative.

"Has he been eating well? Any past medical records? Does Pinto have any allergies that I should know about?" He asked although he did it slowly so she could process what she was hearing.

Finally the woman spoke.

"No he has not been eating well until today that is but before that he hasn't eaten very well. He has been sick before but we have no doctors around here. He doesn't have any allergies that I know about." She replied.

Clarentia quickly wrote what he heard down. He put his notepad down and asked one last question. "Has he been vomiting by any chance?" she nodded in response. Clarentia proceeded to do a blood pressure check and checked his ears and mouth. The boy soon ended up falling asleep in Clarentia's hands.

''Your boy seems to have a fever I have multiple ways you can deal with it without having any real finical strain since it will be given to you. Okay besides the medicine is hall prescribe to you I also have some things you should do to help your child. You should put powdered vitamin C in his drinks although I advise for you not to let him see. Make sure he does use to much energy, and do not give him solid meals give him something like soup with bread" Clarentia said continuing to look over the boy.

"A shower might also help"

"Thank you doctor so much now where should I go to get the medicine and everything you prescribed?" She asked. Clarentia nodded "Take a left and then a right from here and you should find it" he exclaimed. The women smiled at him. "Thank you so much" she said before carrying her now sleeping child out of the room.

Clarentia smiled however that single day he got 30 other patients.

3 Months later

Clarentia sighed the past three months had been difficult but his economy was still booming adding over 760,000 jobs a month. Not exactly a record high but dang was it high! He had spent a lot of time in Liberia just improving it.

He was now searching on the government program of Liberia. It was where you could put petitions.

_Petition of the county of Bomi of Liberia to secede and become part of Clarentia._

He smirked…

EMPIRE TIME

**That is a wrap folks I hope you like it what do you think about the Liberia seceding thing reminds me of Ukraine. **

**VOTE ON MY POLL **


	4. This mean's war

**Me-Good morning people **

**Ukraine-Morning COA **

**England-What the bloody hell is Clarentia becoming some sort of empire?**

**Me- I am not at liberty to answer that question **

**Me-Superman sucks **

**England- What no he does not **

**Me-There is nothing fun bout watching a superhero scared of Green Rocks **

**VOTE ON MY POLL**

Clarentia smiled at what he was seeing in front of his computer screen. Their government should surely make a fuss about this and what's greater he could fulfill _their_ wishes.

Yes this would be good.

He looked at how many people were petitioning around 30,000 people. The vote would soon overwhelm Liberia and he would be able to get more power!

Right now he would have to continue on his endeavor of improving the lifestyle of others in Liberia. Hopefully this little process would continue without the government declaring war with their puny military.

Clarentia had prided himself on being a strong nation easily having 3 million soldiers and so many advantages.

The most he could do was rile them up further.

He was in all honesty a peaceful nation he wanted the best for everyone and even he knew it would be better for Liberia to become part of him and become an empire together.

Clarentia had just came from an entire _week _of work and now it was time to check the results again. He entered the website and the results were _satisfying._

There was a huge majority in siding with him the results would be unanimous in the end he had _won. _

What he didn't notice was that a letter was next to his laptop.

_Dear personification of Clarentia _

_It has come to our attention that our county Bomi wants to secede and become part of your country thus making a sort of empire. We ask of you to help us destabilize the situation since many protests have broken out in favor of this and to reject the acknowledgment of this vote. _

_There will be severe consequences in this matter if you are to recognize this vote which ends tomorrow. Remember using our military power is always an option. We expect you to come to our capital and visit us to give us your answer. _

_The government of Liberia _

Clarentia scowled the government was just like Russia they assumed he was weak although he couldn't really blame them he had never really made an military activates as of late.

He would no doubt actually accept this vote and shove his military in there. Clarentia decided to see if there were any other counties that were following Bomi's league.

Over the past couple of months his hands were extremely full. He negotiated different deals. A small trade deals with Russia for one. Medium sized trade with Saudi a Arabia and Yemen. Although America wasn't happy about that thing and cussed him out. Although this did nothing to damper his relations or their friendship.

Last but not least he was looking for a way to help Palestine. He was thinking about going militarily against the Jewish nation that had stolen all its land (Admit it you know its true).

However if he could make a rough estimate on his military he would be the 17th most powerful nation in the world but that would change soon.

He would make sure of it. Right now he was busy swaying the hearts and minds of the Liberian populace. He truly meant well once he had an empire they would be safe.

Sanctions be damned he did not need the world they are just in added bonus in his economic terms. Tomorrow he would drive to the capital and meet them. He will give them his answer with a wolfish grin.

**Next day Liberian capital**

Clarentia was in the halls of the building where he would meet with the other leaders on the little problem that they had. He would only have to meet the president Ellen Johnson Sirleaf.

He had heard some rumors that she was a tough negotiator. Although it's not like he would actually agree to what she wanted. He then saw a door open and there she was the president of Liberia 75 years old in 2014.

"Hello Clarentia I trust you are well"

"Yes madam lets go into the office and discuss our little problems"

"Very well'' He pretended not to notice but she was pretty much giving him a death glare. "Now I trust you have come to give us an answer?" she asked.

Oh yes he did alright.

"Yes I have and I have decided to reject your suggestion and recognize the voting of Bomi and the other counties" it was swift and professional.

Her lips formed a frown. "I believe that this will be of grave consequences you young man. You are still a young nation without a proper military from what I have been told" That's what you think.

Wrong!

Clarentia's eyes hardened "Are you threating me. A war would be of grave consequences you know?" he was just using the intimidation card he held. "No, no not at all. But if you may tell me please why have you decided to recognize the vote?" her tone was hard.

"We merely want to help the people escape for an unfit government and produce economic prosperity with these counties. You have not been able to fix these people lives and yet I have been bringing them lower in the poverty line that you have kept them high above in"

Ellen further frowned at the nation. "Are you sure you want to do this and if they have been accepted what will you do?"

"I am sure what I will do however is none of your concerns madam" he replied right back.

Her eyes hardened at him. "Very well you are dismissed but know you will face severe consequences for this"

"Oh really is that a threat?" he growled right back at the aged woman. She glared at him daring him to speak any further. He could take the hint and without another word stormed out of the building.

He then took a new legislation out as he entered his car and took a pen.

The key words of it were _sending troops to protect our new territory. _

He swiftly signed it.

The next day these counties became part of Clarentia.

Bomi  
Sinoe

Bong

Nimba

Lofa

And River Gee

That was a huge chunk of Liberia.

The next day 100,000 Clarentia troops stationed themselves in these new areas of land.

Clarentia was now enjoying his own relaxation time. Right now he was just doing more border patrols with his group of 20 after that he would be given the rest of the day off. Liberia had stopped accepting help from him saying "these fiends are trying to steal our culture and control us from the sidelines". Funny thing that they also called him a terrorist since and I quote "They have forcibly taken our counties without legal rights"

What a load of garbage. Most nations accepted this since it was peaceful and didn't exactly stir up that much unrest anyways. Clarentia had countered by smuggling in supplies for the citizens still. He currently was in his "Clarentia operating renaissance" uniform along with carrying a stoner 63.

It came with a flexible metal neck brace that protected his neck and throat if he was shot and had metal rivets inside to help with it. Along with metal shoulder plates, metal kneecaps, and metal boots. His uniform itself was brownish with green basically cameo.

He was heavily armored for a reason ever since he opened up to the world he increased his military and made the already tough training even harder. He picked at his head piece to contact one of his men "Alaa how are things going on your side?"

"Sir it is currently good with mild weather we have also received reports on the counties as a whole since we came into power here would you like to hear?"

"You are given permission soldier"

"At average the economy has increased by 9% here. We are close to making sure that we are below the poverty line here and living arraignment/expectation have risen by 7 percent as well"

Good that meant people were more content in his rule.

"Alright than sol-"

BOOM

An explosion rang out taking a good chunk of his men down. He himself was flown down to the ground. He quickly looked up to see 2 tanks and over a hundred soldiers pop up from a small hill. That must have been where the attack came from. He also noticed something the Liberian flag!

Damn it so now they were declaring war on them! Clarentia picked at his ear piece "were being attacked alert others and get back up brink an air strike with you if you can" Clarentia used his quick speed to jump on top of the tank and break through by opening the hatch.

He let loose with his hunters knife on the soldier how screamed at the pure power and speed advantage Clarentia held. "Men flank left bomb squad get them straight down"

Damn it so this is what Elliot had meant by severe consequences.

He placed a claymore down and took quickly jumped out of the tank remote activated the detonation. Hiding with rocks and bushes being his only defense he let loose with his stoner 69.

He pulled the trigger once letting 4 bullets imbed itself in a man's chest. He could see in the front the soldiers were getting bombed and being flanked by the left. He once again shot killing two men with a head shot.

They were actually very close so he grabbed his short range weapons the colt.45 and let loose four shot in another man's head. "Come on you stupid military keep it coming" he wasn't worried about his troops their training was meant to let them take a bullet and keep going. He noticed one of the soldiers trying to sneak up on him with a knife a hunter's knife like his.

He let the man get close before turning around and had the two knifes meet. The Liberian man tried to go for his arm but Clarentia just had more speed compared to the other man. He twisted the arm causing the man to tumble down to the ground. He kept the hold and stabbed the man in the neck before switching to the head.

He looked far back and 70 more soldiers were coming and they were Clarentia soldiers! He saw a A-10 plane that started to bomb the army he saw the tank blow up and 40 soldiers die combined with the soldiers attacking at the back, being bombed in the front, and flanked at the left, and Clarentia taking men down at the right carefully this was a win.

He soon regrouped with his group of soldiers. "Lieutenant what is the casualties' rate?"

"6 are dead 7 injured for our side of the battle. None are fatally injured and can be treated. The worst injury would be two bullets in a left shoulder" said the lieutenant. "Good those causalities are acceptable for now" he said.

Clarentia was mad no he was fuming. How dare Elliot take this surprise attack against him and his men! "Give me a map now. Radio the president what happened" he ordered. The man saluted and ran to call the president.

'How dare they!' Clarentia thought in his mind. He took deep breathes and thought about what he would do. Through these past months he had launched 7 military satellites although they were around West Africa and North Africa. Although there was something to be proud of his soldiers. They reacted quickly and were able to get here in a couple minutes and quickly take down the soldiers and tank. That was some good progress for them.

''Alright men back to border patrols you see any Liberian soldiers shoot them if their no part of this county! Take the injured back to the base. Ready some tanks just in case!" Clarentia yelled.

**The Next Day **

The main article all over the world was _**Liberian treachery. **_

_SHORT AND SWEET VERSION OF THE ARTICLE_

_**Just yesterday a group of 50 Clarentia soldiers were doing border patrols around the former Liberian counties. One of which is the personification of Clarentia itself. They were as said before just doing border patrols before being brutally ambushed by 100 Liberian soldiers and 2 tanks. The tanks fired the first shot taking down two soldiers. Luckily the group reacted fast. **_

_**The tanks was taken out quickly while reinforcements were being called. They soon started to pick off the Liberian soldiers before reinforcements came in and took the rest of the soldiers out. **_

_**The Clarentian public is outraged and so is much of the world. This however is not the only problems the two countries have had as of late. In actuality after accepting the Vote of secession Liberia has been throwing insults at Clarentia and even stopping any aid Clarentia was giving. One of the harder straws was the government calling the nation of Clarentia a "terrorist nation filled with vermin"**_

_**This would also provoke more controversy in other Muslim countries who are also against this. **_

_**Liberia has even gone far enough to declare war on Clarentia who as in return done the same. Liberia is currently looking for help from the USA who has bluntly refused.**_

The next day

"Alright men we are going to infiltrate the Liberian base named "Quartz it seems to be one of the manufacturers of weapons here" Clarentia said to his group of 5.

There was him, Fath-Allah, Haseb, Rodwan, and Yasir. They weren't a team of elite like the one he had when the first ambush came but it was good enough. This current base was also guarded by 5 people nonetheless it was because of previous hit and run attacks.

Meanwhile with the 5 Liberian soldiers they were simply looking around the place seeing the workers continue to create weapons for them.

"Run a quick border control together as a unit report back to me when you have finished" the commander ordered. His team didn't have a wide array of weapons. Their long range weapon was a Remington. An UZI from one of their few allies that would only provide some weapons here and there. Along with a bowie knife as their short range weapons .They were well trained and armed.

However the entire base was people kidnapped from Bomi. He saw a man tending to his hurt arms and stormed to the man and hit him with the blunt of his gun. "GET BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW!"

The man struggled back to his feet and got back to working on the tank. The soldier was mad they were fighting a war and all but he knew they could attack at just about any time so he as paranoid.

What was at work right now was an assembly line. One part of the group was working on tanks, while the other was working on guns.

"Meanwhile"

Clarentia gave his men the signal to move forward to the base. "You take the right Haseb, and Rodwan. I got the front; Yasir and Fath-Allah get the left" The soldiers nodded and slowly moved in with their cameo giving them the benefit of camouflage.

Yasir and Fath-Allah moved to the far left of the base. There were two other Liberian soldiers there as well. Fath-Allah was equipped with a Mauser K98 as long range, a MP44 as a mid-range, along with a Switzerland hunter knife. Yasir had a M82, a m16a4, and a beretta m9.

Fath-Allah saw the two Liberian soldiers. He did a hand signal to Yasir saying 'Get ready to fight'. Fath-Allah aimed his Mauserk98 at the Liberian soldier and took a shot at him. It landed directly in his brain. The Liberian soldier next to him saw where the shot came from and fired wildly at the two. His UZI had aim but he didn't have that of an elite. The two pair of Clarentian soldiers started crawling to a corner near bushes to get some camouflage going for them.

Yasir took out his m16a4 mid ranged weapon, and jumped out from his hiding spot to take his shots. The soldier ducked behind a large vent as the shots came. Yasir sent a signal to Fath-Allah to 'close in'. Unknown to them the soldier was setting up a replica of a claymore. It was not like the American made ones because it was much weaker than it. It had the chance to kill but not like the American claymore.

They went up the metal stairs and jogged cautiously to the vent. However the Liberian soldier had already left leaving the two unknowing to whether he was there or not. Yasir moved in slowly and aimed but instead of a man there was just a great explosion on his leg. vc

Luckily his metal boots took the brunt of the explosion leaving him okay but with a bloody leg. He wasn't going to scream his training had prepared him to handle pain. "Crap" muttered Fath-Allah looking around to see if the Liberian soldier was still there.

Although the soldier left long ago with the explosion being his cover. "We got a man injured bloody leg, possible fracture, and some gashes. Going to patch him up please call a medical team preferably armed" Fath-Allah took Yasir to the other side of the vent and started treating his wound.

Meanwhile with Clarentia

Clarentia was slowly moving toward his target. It wasn't the captain but was still the tagged. He gripped the man's mouth and had his hunter knife pierce the man's spine and lungs as many times as he could with was a lot in the short allotted time he had for this operation. He gripped his stoner68 and continued on looking for any remaining soldiers.

He couldn't really see anything in the manufacture base that would help him spot anything. However something else happened. One of the soldiers was running and spotted him. The soldier let loose with a flying amount of bullets.

Clarentia quickly ducked near one of the vent and poked his gun out to shoot him back . The soldier also ducked down this time he didn't have any more claymores.

Soon the Liberian soldier ran out of bullets and had to reload. This gave Clarentia the time to kick the vent. "Come on open damn it" he growled giving it another kick. He felt the bullets fly once again one hitting his should but thanks to the metal plate on his shoulder he wasn't actually hurt. He shot right back before making a quick reload with his speed.

He took out a pistol and shot the soldier in the arm that retracted back quickly for his wounds. "Coward" he said to himself kicking the vent even harder. His men could have taken that and still fight like nothing happened.

He kicked even harder and broke the vent entrance. Shooting one last time with his pistol he quickly crawled in and let it take him to wherever.

He felt the air rush on his face. A right, left, and another right he soon found himself hitting the flat surface of the air vents. He looked down the entrance/exit ways for the air. The commander was abusing those people!

They were _his _people not theirs! How dare they abuse them! He felt rage coursing through his veins. He was about to reload his stoner68 but realized he was out of ammo. He had used the previous ammo in hunting.

The man was still looking around. Silently Clarentia crawled to the end of the vent where the man was. This would be a long shot. Clarentia pulled out his knife and aimed. He may be a great swordsman but was not that good in physical aim. He threw it down but it just barely missed. The soldier reacted by quickly looking up and seeing Clarentia who jumped out of the vent.

He let loose with his gun attempting to shot him but the recoil and Clarentia's speed did not let him hit it. The workers were in shock but were praying that their savior would help release them. Clarentia rolled to a vent and took a cover.

The shots came and soon stopped. Clarentia ran down the metal steps to the underground part of the manufacture base. He wanted it to be a hand to hand combat battle between the two that was the only way he could currently win without using his sniper.

He crouched down next to some pipes as he saw the man approach cautiously. He examined the environment hoping to hopefully get an edge. Quietly he walked to the soldier while his back was turned and grabbed him into a choke hold.

The man let out a choked scream as he struggled to get out of the hold. Clarentia on the other hand was keeping his grip tight as the weapon the man was previously holding dropped.

The soldier did some quick thinking and slammed both of them down into a mess of pipes. Clarentia groaned at his hurt back and got up a quick as he could but that was not enough because of the fact the man did not take much brunt from the damage.

Clarentia gasped in pain as a leg met his stomach. The man stomped on his leg before Clarentia finally caught it after the pain had numbed a bit. He twisted it causing the man to fall on the pipes before grabbing one of his own and getting up.

He gripped the pipe before smashing it on the man's back.

He delivered a kick to the face before hitting the soldier with painful jabs. They were designed to feel like a knife. Next he did a running kick to the soldiers head. However the soldier dodged and slammed him into a vent before slamming him on the vent a second time!

The man then grabbed his arm and started twisting it but added a kick in to be sure. He then brought the arm to the vent and smashed it.

Clarentia screamed in pain and pulled back his arm. He crawled away but the Liberian soldier grabbed him again and gave him a hard punch to the face. This almost knocked Clarentia unconscious as he continued to crawl away. The man seemed to get arrogant and smirked at him. It was all Clarentia really needed.

He reached for the gun that the Soldier had previously dropped and let the bullets fly.

**Well that is a wrap everybody. **

**Please vote on my poll I will tone in next time.**


End file.
